Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 15
Suggestions Darbus vs. Darunia Sure, Darunia is a sage, but can he hold his own against that massive Goron? The battle for Death Mountain supremacy! Scarletspeed7 16:53, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : This kind of fight has been suggested before, and it never does well. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:15, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. Patriarchs of the Goron race. Let's prove those TP fanboys wrong, I think. --AuronKaizer 22:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : Nice. I was gonna suggest it myself this week. Phantom Ganon '' '' 27 : :I agree with XZ. Solar flute : : Me too. Zelda2108 07:39, 31 September 2008 : : I on the other hand like it. I see nothing absoulutley wrong with it. NintendoGamer1124 Rito vs. Korok Evolution vs. Evolution--Power courage wisdom and time 02:21, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : What's everybody's obsession with the Rito and Korok recently? Anyway, I find this fight to be too obvious. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:25, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : Don't sound right to me. --AuronKaizer 11:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : If kokiri vs. Zora doesn't make sense, then this won't either. Solar flute : Its not a bad suggestion, but not very good either. Zelda2108 07:44, 2 October 2008 Anouki vs. Yook the battle of ice creatures. The battle for the Isle of frost. : : Why not just put Link vs. Ganondorf? Seriously, don't put up fights of things that are already enemies. It makes for very obvious and uninteresting fights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : they aren't enemies, they signed a peace treaty. Also, the yook were under a curse by gleeok. Solar flute 05:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : Whether or not they're enemies now does not matter; what matters is that they were enemies at some point. Likewise, it does not matter why they were enemies. Regardless of whether or not they were enemies, though, it's an obvious fight no matter how you look at it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : I disagree with XZ, it would be interesting to see this. --AuronKaizer 11:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : Its obvious, and its also kind of uninteresting. Zelda2108 07:52, 2 October 2008 : : A bit unoriginal in my opinon. NintendoGamer1124 : : "Unoriginal"! That's the word I was looking for! I think people get the wrong idea when I say "obvious".... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:31, 3 October 2008 (UTC) King Bulblin vs. [[Great Moblin|Great Moblin (Ages/''Seasons'')]] The moblin and bulblin leaders, which is best. Zelda2108 08:27, 30 September 2008 : : I have no idea why I like this, but I do. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 09:04, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : That's a pretty good suggestion. --AuronKaizer 11:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : :I like it and if Xykeb Yvolix Zraliv aproves anything it must be good (no offence). Metroidhunter32 22:13, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : I'd like to see Kng Bulbin in a fight, don't get me wrong. I just would prefer to ignore Seasons and Ages for the rest of my life. Scarletspeed7 19:58, 2 October 2008 (UTC) : : seemed like a good fight to me, but the king would win most likely. NintendoGamer1124 Death Sword vs. Phantom Ganon Two undead ghost like monsters, both wielding evil yet magical blades.Ultrabountyhunter 08:58, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : I don't really like it, but I don't really dislike it either. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 09:03, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : I like the sound of this. --AuronKaizer 11:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : Should be interesting. Though Phantom Ganon might (will) win.-LeoLab 00:28, 1 October 2008 (UTC) : : This is overall the best suggestion, I really like it. Two forces from beyond doing battle is just plain out awesome.It seems very much to be an epic battle. NintendoGamer1124 9:45, 30 September 2008 : :I kinda see phantom ganon winning. Solar flute 03:59, 1 October 2008 (UTC) : : Phantom ganon will almost definitly win. Zelda2108 07:55, 2 October : : A little lopsided, but not a bad suggestion. Scarletspeed7 19:59, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Vaati VS Bellum Battle between two handheld game main villains who "like eyes" Comments I think that, after this whole thing with AuronKaizer, this will be my last week suggesting a fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:02, 1 October 2008 (UTC) *Great! I hope that means you wills top bashing other people's fights too. I do not "bash" other people's fights. I just oppose them. I admit sometimes I am a little rude, but I've never done anything other than explain why I think they would not do well. You, on the other hand, are extremely rude, Scarletspeed7, and if anything, you are the one "bashing" my suggestions. And please sign your comments. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:31, 2 October 2008 (UTC) *Pass. I always notice a lot of voters ignore some fights while voting for/against some other ones. Solar flute 03:40, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Some people are just hypocrites others just do not known when to keep there mouths shut. Xykeb Zraliv, personally I think you need to take a quick breather, and think before you talk so we don't have any fights. Remember people the only fights in the Temple of Courage should be the characters we are suggesting. NintendoGamer1124 I don't say anything offensive unless somebody says something offensive to me. I'm not the one starting the "fights". I'm just saying what I believe. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:13, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Post anything you want Xykeb Yvolix Zraliv, just ignore AK. Anyone could come up with a good idea, and cince you are picky (no offence) if you post one it is likely to be good. One mistake does not mean that all your ideas are going to fail. Metroidhunter32 01:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Meh. My suggestions haven't been that good consistently. I've had a few relatively good ones, but most have been slightly below average (one suggestion in particular I think was quite bad). Actually, though, it's not because I think that my suggestions are all bad. It's more because I prefer to do as few things as possible that cause conversations with AuronKaizer regarding anything having to do with opinion (as opposed to pure facts - I have no problem with talking to him about a main article, for example). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:08, 3 October 2008 (UTC)